1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication systems and, more particularly, to an embedded system and method in a mobile communication device for emulation of a user interface device.
2. Copyright & Trademark Notices
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
Certain marks referenced herein may be common law or registered trademarks of third parties affiliated or unaffiliated with the applicant or the assignee. Use of these marks is for providing an enabling disclosure by way of example and shall not be construed to limit the scope of this invention to material associated with such marks.
3. Related Art
Mobile computing systems, such as laptop computers, have paved the way for many computer users to work more efficiently away from the office. Despite of the convenience associated with the portability of mobile computing systems, such systems typically do not provide the full features of a desktop computer.
For example, point and select devices in laptop computers are usually limited to touch pad or joystick type devices that are integrated into the keyboard of the laptop computers. These integrated devices are not as comfortable to use and lack the precision afforded by a non-integrated device, such as a mouse. Therefore, many users prefer to carry a separate mouse device that would connect to the laptop through a wired or wireless communication port.
Carrying a separate mouse is inconvenient because users often forget to carry the mouse, or the associated connecting cable or transmitter. Besides, users will also have to find additional space in their luggage or briefcase to fit the mouse and the related equipment.
A system or method is desirable that can overcome the above-noted shortcomings.